Ellas
by myskymyheart
Summary: Por que todos sabían lo difícil que resultaba seguir, y más aun cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida, cuando solo quedaba el cuerpo vacio, y el alma solo podía desear una cosa, la muerte, por que para ellos era así, ya no deseaban un rescate, deseaban la negra muerte. [YukiYuzu - HitsuKarin] Concurso: Más de Quince días. Foro: Un poco de hielo al fuego.


Disclaimer: Bleach, personajes y universo, son propiedad de Tite kubo

Palabras de la historia: 1.788

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por que todos sabían lo difícil que resultaba seguir, y más aun cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida, cuando solo quedaba el cuerpo vacio, y el alma solo podía desear una cosa, la muerte, por que para ellos era así, ya no deseaban un rescate, deseaban la negra muerte.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, la soledad de la infancia, uno más que el otro, pero al final, ambos estaban solos, el dolor del rechazo, y el deseo de ser mejores, aunque cada quien tenia un motivo muy distinto para desear aquello.

Ellas por su parte palpaban la soledad y el dolor, pero a diferencia de ellos, encontraron la manera de seguir, la forma de no caer, el deseo de continuar, una como sostén de la familia, y la otra como símbolo de fortaleza, y aunque con mucho dolor , lo afrontaban y seguían en pie, con pasos aunque tortuosos exitosos.

Y esto era lo que ellos admiraban, la fortaleza de seguir en pie, cada una a su manera, y como lograban que ese lado luchador saliese a flote, y como lograban sacar lo mejor de cada ellos.

Toshiro por un lado, tenía un alma rebelde que le hacia seguir en pie, esa niña siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, y con esa terquedad tan particular, siempre le sacaba unas sonrisas que creyó nunca tener

-Nehh, toshiro, ¿en que piensas?- y he ahí la razón de todos sus problemas, pero increíblemente de todas sus alegrías

-Nada, solo cosas mías- le miraba de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido, y con un puchero clásico, que aunque involuntario le consideraba la cosa más adorable del mundo, aunque nunca se lo diría.

-Eres la persona más aburrida de este mundo, y eso que aún pareces un estudiante de primaria- le molestaba de sobremanera que ella hiciese esa comparación.

-¡Cállate!-

-¿Te pasa algo hoy?- esa niñata lo conocía de sobremanera, se había metido en su vida de una manera que ahora, no sabia si no se la podía sacar, o no se la quería sacar

-Nada, te dije, no me pasa nada-

-Toshiro…- le miro con desdén- sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?-

-Si, lo se-

-Entonces… simplemente, por que te cierras a mi, llevas muchos días con lo mismo-

-Mejor simplemente olvídalo, no es algo de lo cual debas interesarte-

-De acuerdo…-pareció meditar sus palabras, él la miro expectante- mira, hoy es un día muy bueno, y hace mucho que no vienes, te parece si… hacemos algo, no se, como jugar futbol, mirar el atardecer, algo, ¿quieres?-

-Olvídalo… -odiaba tener que ser así con ella, pero no podía permitirse ser débil, no podía permitir fortalecer su mayor debilidad- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo que perder con niñerías-

-Pues si te parezco tan fastidiosa, y que todo lo que hago son niñerías, entonces me largó…-dejo que la tristeza se palpara, y el ambiente pronto se vio tornado oscuro, ella dio un suspiro, y como si le doliese lo que estaba por decir… dijo-te lo juro, si te molesto tanto nunca más volveré a buscar-

Él simplemente la vio salir corriendo, se odio a si mismo, ahora si se sentía mucho más débil, resultaba ser que su mayor debilidad, también era su mayor fortaleza, pensó en salir a buscarla, en ese momento timbró su móvil, sin más remedio contestó

-Diga-

-¡TAICHO!- su teniente le hizo perder el tímpano, o al menos eso creía con semejante grito

-Matsumoto, no estoy de humor, dime que sucede y cuelga-

-Con ese humor dudo mucho que logré hacer algo bueno por Karin-chan hoy- se extraño por el comentario de su teniente

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No me diga que lo olvido, taichoo, es un insensible, pero descuide, para eso lo llamé-

-Dime ya, que se supone que olvidé-

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Karin-chan, no lo recuerda, 6 de mayo, taichoo, como es posible- y todo su mundo se vino abajo, simplemente alguien haya arriba le detestaba, no solo había tratado mal a Karin, si no que lo había hecho el día de su cumpleaños, le colgó a matsumoto, ya después le agradecería, por lo pronto tenía que solucionar un gran problema.

-..-..-..—

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero esa chiquilla lograba hacerlo hablar más de un monosílabo junto, y a pesar de ello, a pesar que era la única capaz de hacerlo sentir bien, él se esforzaba en alejarla constantemente, y hoy no era la excepción

-Yukio-kun, vamos, no seas malo, salgamos hoy, este día es el ideal, además, no te parece que es un día genial-

-No- fue su seca respuesta

-Vamos, podemos ir a un lugar de videojuegos, sabes que te gustan-sonrió con autosuficiencia, conocía de sobra a esa chiquilla, sabia bien que no descansaría hasta sacarlo, o hasta cumplir con su cometido

-Olvídalo- ella simplemente hizo un puchero, le miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Vamos, por mi, mira que es un día especial- él todavía no acababa de entender el por que insistía tanto hoy, normalmente, cocinaría algo, cenarían juntos, y ella se iría con una sonrisa en el rostro, y él se quedaría como imbécil guardando y rememorando aquel recuerdo.

-No le veo lo especial, incluso, me atrevería a decir que es uno de los días más fastidiosos, no entiendo que gracia le encuentras-

Ella le miro con una tristeza que no había visto nunca, quiso decir algo, pero ella simplemente salió de la casa sin decir palabra alguna, en un principio creyó que se trataba de un berrinche, pero conocía de sobra a la niña, ella no era de las que solía hacer eso, abrió su psp, y al ver la fecha, entendió todo

-6 de mayo… ¡mierda!- la había embarrado hasta el fondo, si bien, el era un poco frio, pero quería que lo único que lo hacia sentir bien se fuese

-..-..-..-..-..

Y ahí se encontraban ambos, parados como imbéciles a una cuadra de la clínica kurosaki, aunque no se habían visto, las razones por las cuales estaban presentes eran las mismas, pronto, se reconocieron, y sin ánimo alguno se acercaron el uno al otro

-También lo olvidaste- se animo a hablar el capitán

-Por que otra razón estaría aquí entonces, no es muy agradable ver tu cara después de todo- al capitán se le hincho una vena

-¡Cállate!, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Por supuesto que no, a nadie le interesaría meterse en los asuntos de un niñato- en ese momento, las pretendidas disculpas quedaron olvidadas ante la evidente rivalidad entre ambos jóvenes, quienes ya estaban en posición de ataque.

-Mira, no me agradas, y es evidente que es mutuo, pero en este momento tenemos el mismo problema- aunque no era muy razonable, en este momento tenia otras prioridades, ya después se ocuparía de patearle el trasero a ese rubio engreído

-Tienes razón-

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Supongo, que, dejar de estar parados frente a una puerta no solucionara nada- una voz, les dejó helados, por supuesto, el ex – capitán, tenía mucha razón

-¡Taicho!-¡Isshin-san!-

-Solo les doy ese consejo, ustedes verán lo que hacen, por cierto toshiro, buena suerte con Karin, la vas a necesitar-

Tomaron la palabra del ex – capitán y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de las antes mencionadas, tocaron un par de veces

-¡¿Quién?!- y esa era la voz de la peli-ébano, se escuchaba molesta, toshiro tragó en seco

En vista de la nula respuesta, la chica abrió las puertas, y con cara de odio miro a los presentes

-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- iba a cerrar la puertas pero el rubio interpuso su pie, gran error, la chica desato su furia azotando la puerta con el pobre pie del chico en medio

Ante el bullicio presente, la kurosaki más dulce bajó, y deteniendo la masacre del pie del chico le habló a su hermana

-Karin-chan, ¿que pasa?, ¿Quién es a estas horas?-

-Yuzu, descuida, no es nadie importante-Miro con odio a los presentes –Vuelve a dormir yuzu, recuerda que mañana vamos a salir con el viejo, con ichi-nii, y con rukia-nee- y antes de que la castaña subiese la voz del rubio hizo retumbar

-Yuzu, idiota, necesito hablar contigo- la peli-negra, le azoto la puerta en la cara, nadie le decía idiota a su hermana y vivía para contarlo

-Yukio-kun…Yukio-kun!- corrió a abrirle en contra de toda voluntad de su orgullosa melliza

Resignada ante la terquedad de su hermana subió a su habitación, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio profundo al capitán, quien solo sonrió con suficiencia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica lo miro esperanzada, lo cual hizo que el rubio soltara una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Dijiste que hoy era un día especial, así que, alístate, me vas a acompañar a un lugar-

-Pero…tu pie, se ve que esta lastimado, si quieres, podría…-

-Solo cállate, ve a cambiarte, apura que no tenemos todo el día-

La chica corrió a su habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque con una cara de lastima al ver como una puerta era azotada en la cara del capitán, y como su hermana no parecía tener la mínima intención de perdonar, el chico por su parte, sentía como de nuevo la vitalidad y las ganas de seguir prevalecían, esa niña cambiaba todo su mundo, y le daba razones para seguir en pie.

El peli-plata por su parte inmediatamente llego a las puertas de la habitación de la chica esta azotó la puerta en su cara, ya entendía el por que de los deseos de su capitán

-kurosaki, por una vez en la vida, podrías dejar de ser una niñata y hablar como adultos-

La chica abrió la puerta enfurecida, justo lo que él quería lograr –Cállate, en primera, soy Karin, entiendes, Karin, en segunda, el único niñito aquí eres…- su alegato fue interrumpido ante el roce de labios por parte del capitán, esto la desarmo por completo

-Feliz cumpleaños Karin- fueron las palabras del chico al romper el contacto

- I-Idiota- la chica estaba ruborizada, pero en el fondo ya le había perdonado

-Acompáñame-

Como si fuese una autómata, la niña entro a su habitación, se cambio y se fue con el chico.

-…-…-…-…

Puede que les resultara muy difícil seguir, pero gracias a ellas habían aprendido que la vida tiene tantos matices como momentos, y mientras ellas siguieran a su lado, podrían continuar, así mientras un rubio observaba con una sonrisa a la castaña sonriente en una dulcería y un peli-plata se encontraba recostado con la orgullosa niña observando la noche, un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de ambos chicos "puede que la vida les hubiese quitado mucho, pero les había dado un motivo para seguir, ellas"


End file.
